


Sweet Surprise

by AmandaCanzo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Dean Winchester, Community: deancasbigbang, Doctor Castiel, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaCanzo/pseuds/AmandaCanzo
Summary: Dean is a great baker, but perhaps not the best communicator.When Dean had an embarrassing accident in his bakery (Sam’s fault), he left a lasting impression on Dr Castiel Novak, who had the pleasure of stitching up Dean’s asscheek.When Cas comes to Dean’s bakery with Anna to order a wedding cake, Dean figures that Cas is getting married.While Dean’s happy to have a new friend, it’s instantly clear to him he can’t keep his feelings in check. Especially when Cas is super affectionate and seems to be treating each hang out as a date.On top of everything, Dean still has to make what he thinks is Cas’ wedding cake.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My very first DCBB! This is the first time I've managed to actually write a full story for DCBB.
> 
> Thank you to my artist abaddon-all-hope, I've never had art for a fic of my own once and she did AMAZING work! She is abaddon-all-hope on tumblr :)
> 
> Thank you to my Alpha, MalMuses. If it wasn't for Mal I never would have finished this fic. She kept me going and kept me writing even when I wanted to give up. There are not enough words in the world to thank Mal enough for her encouragement. This fic wouldn't even exist without her.
> 
> Thank you also to my betas  
> icarusinflight, athaclena and kazshero
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoy <3

* * *

 

Dean Winchester was having a terrible day and it was entirely Sam’s fault.

Okay, that wasn’t completely true. When Dean woke up that morning with a terrible hangover, that part wasn’t Sam’s fault. That was all Dean. A little bit Benny. Mostly Benny.  Although if he was being totally honest, the alcohol was kinda Dean’s idea... but that’s getting off topic.

Dean’s current issue was the glass stuck in his asscheek. That was entirely Sam’s fault. He always got in the way—that was the reason Sam had been banned from being in the kitchen of Dean’s bakery. If it wasn’t for Sam’s gargantuan frame, Dean wouldn’t currently be on a stretcher in the ER with glass in his asscheeks.

“Okay, Mr. Winchester, Dr. Novak will be in with you shortly,” the pretty blonde nurse told him before closing the curtains.

Dean sighed and pushed his face further into the pillow. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I”m going to kill you,” Dean muttered, looking over at Sam. His younger brother was sitting on one of the plastic chairs, trying his best to avoid looking at Dean’s exposed butt.

“I said I’m sorry Dean! I didn’t mean to run into you!” Sam protested, looking at Dean with his puppy dog eyes.

“I mean it this time, Sam, you are banned from my kitchen. Every time you’re back there something like this happens!” Dean exclaimed.

There was a small knock before a man with unkempt brown hair entered the room. “Mr. Winchester, I’m Dr. Novak. I understand you have an issue with embedded glass?”

Dean looked up at the husky voice, craning his neck to follow the doctor as he moved. Of course Dr. Novak was attractive; that was the kind of day Dean was having. “Um...yes. I fell on a glass bowl and it shattered,” Dean muttered.

Dr. Novak raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face, “well you’re the first patient I will ever believe actually fell on an object. Let me take a look.”

Going over to wash his hands and pull on some blue gloves, he pressed gently across Dean’s skin feeling the area around one of the pieces of embedded glass. Dean let out a small whimper. Damn Sam. After pressing around some of the other pieces, Dr. Novak took off his gloves and came to sit in front of Dean.

“So good news, none of the glass seems to be in too deep, so you won’t require surgery,” he said with a smile. “What we will do however is numb the area and get that glass out of there. Some of them might need stitches but I won’t know that until I get that glass out. I’m also going to prescribe you an antibiotic, to prevent any potential infections. Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds good, doc,” Dean said grimacing in pain. The sooner he got the glass out the better. Damn did his butt hurt.

“Alright, I’m going to go get the required equipment and supplies and I’ll be back to take care of your ass,” Dr. Novak said, standing. He stopped, and Dean saw a blush spread across his cheeks. “Uh... I mean the glass. Not... yes, okay,” he muttered, brushing the curtain away to leave.

When the doctor left the room Dean turned to look at Sam again. “This is it, Sam. You are not allowed in my kitchen again. Every damn time you come back there something like this happens!”

“Not every time,” Sam muttered, looking down.

“Last year, Sam, you came back there and what happened?” Dean paused waiting for an answer, but none came. “You tripped and fell, and wrecked the order of four dozen cupcakes!”

Sam blushed his shoulder came up, almost to his ears as he stared at his shoes instead of making eye contact with Dean.

“The time before that you somehow managed to dent my countertops. You just wreck shit when you come back there. It’s why you’re _supposed_ to take care of the front of the house stuff and stay out of my kitchen!” Dean said glaring at Sam.

“Fine... okay. I get it, I won’t go back there anymore,” Sam said as Dr. Novak and the nurse from earlier came back into the room.

* * *

 

* * *

 

“Alright, Mr. Winchester, Nurse Jess here is going to numb the area with lidocaine, it should stop you from feeling anything as we take the glass out, and any stitches — if required”, Dr. Novak said, setting medical supplies on a tray in the corner.

“Okay, Mr. Winchester—” Dr. Novak started to say.

“Doc,” Dean interrupted with a small smirk, “you’re about to be up close and personal with my ass, you can call me Dean.”

Dr. Novak looked down, blushing. “Yes, um, of course,” he muttered. He cleared his throat, “as I was saying, we’ll inject the area to numb it up and once you’re numb we will get started, okay?” Dean nodded.

“Alright, Jess, if you could numb Mr—Dean up, I will be right back,” Dr. Novak said with a smile before leaving the room.

“Okay, Dean you might feel a small pinch and burn as I inject this, but that’s completely normal,” Jess warned as she drew up the lidocaine. Dean nodded and then Jess injected him in several areas of his butt.

Dr. Novak came back and removed the glass from in Dean’s ass.

After it was all out, Dr. Novak stitched up the cuts that needed it before rubbing an ointment on Dean’s ass and applying bandages where needed.

Once Dean's ass was as patched up as it was going to get, Dean carefully headed out to his car, still bitching at Sam whenever he got the chance. His ass still hurt, but thanks to the cute Doctors attentions, his day was at least going better than it had started.


	2. Chapter Two

Dean smiled as he wiped down the counter of his bakery, things had been going so much smoother now that Sam had agreed to actually stay in the front of the house. Also, hiring a new person who wasn’t a giant moose had been a lot of help. He was glad that his ass hasn’t seemed to scar either - that would have been a pain to explain to any men he hooked up with.

The bakery had been kind of slow that day, which he didn’t mind but it did make the day lag. All they had left to deal with was a tasting. The couple would be coming after they were closed, which meant staying back late for Dean, but the potential of selling a wedding cake made it worthwhile. He needed to be sure to make a good first impression though, and Dean wanted to be sure that the bakery was looking its best. Glancing at the time, Dean decided to start packing up the pastries that didn’t sell for the day before the couple arrived.

He was finishing up when he heard the bakery door open. “Welcome to Sweet Surprise, how can I....” Dean started to say as he looked up, trailing off once he saw Dr. Novak. They stared at each other for a long moment before Dean realized that the redhead next to Dr. Novak was glancing between the two of them. Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry. How can I help you guys?”

“Hello, I’m Anna, I’m here for the cake tasting, we made an appointment?” She said, holding out her hand to shake Dean’s with a small smile, “and this is - “

“We’ve met, Anna,” Dr. Novak said with a shy smile. “It’s nice to see you again, Dean.”

Dean started to smile, ready to flash his “there’s-a-pretty-guy-in-front-of-me” smile, but he bit down on it just in time.  The couple were there for a cake testing, for a _wedding._ He shook his head. No flirting with the cute but soon-to-be-married doctor, damn it. “Yes, hello Dr. Novak.”

“Oh, please call me Cas, we aren’t at the hospital,” he corrected Dean with another small smile.

Dean nodded, “right of course. Well if you guys wanna take a seat over here, we can get started with the cake tasting. Anna, I believe you said you were looking for something simple but with a fruit flavored filling?”

“That’s correct,” Anna said, nodding.

“Perfect, I’ll go get the cakes. Be right back,” Dean said escaping to the back of his bakery. Dean rested his head on the counter. Of course, the hot doctor would be getting married. It’s not like Dean thought he would see Dr. Novak again, but it would be a lie to say that the hot doctor hadn’t shown up in his dreams as of late.

Dean sighed and stood up. It didn’t matter anymore, he had met the doctor once. The guy was probably straight. Which didn’t even matter because he was _getting married_. Dean had obviously been mistaken when he thought the doctor had been flirting with him back at the hospital.It’s not the first time, won’t be the last time, Dean can move past this, he’s used to it. Dean didn’t even know anything about the guy. Maybe the guy hated pie.

With another sigh, Dean went to the fridge to grab the cake slices that he had prepared for the cake tasting. He put them on a tray and walked out into the front of the bakery. He frowned, looking at how closely Anna and Cas were sitting. Which was stupid, of course they would be sitting close together.

“Here we go!” Dean said with forced enthusiasm. “So this first one that you will be trying is a lemon cake with a strawberry filling and Italian meringue buttercream,” he explained, placing the cake slice in front of Anna and Cas with two forks.

Anna took a bite of the cake, letting out a pleased sound. “This is so good, Dean!” Cas nodded as well with a small smile.

“Thanks,” Dean said with a smile as he put down the next slice. “Alright, this cake is just a simple vanilla cake with a raspberry filling along with the same Italian meringue buttercream.”

Dean blushed at the delighted (and distractingly erotic) sound that came from Cas.

“This is so good,” Cas muttered, taking another bite with a moan. “You are very good at your job, Dean.”

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling the heat on his cheeks. “Uh, thanks, Cas,” he said with a smile. “This next one is a chocolate cake with a salted caramel filling and a chocolate ganache. Which I know doesn’t fit what you requested, Anna, but I like to try and throw an unexpected flavor in there to mix it up. Sometimes it ends up being the one that gets picked.”

Anna smiled at Dean before taking a bite. “It’s very good, but I think the flavors are just too intense for what we’re going for.”

Dean nodded. “Hey it’s cool, not all my curveballs work out,” he said with a laugh. “Alright, this last cake is peanut butter cake with a three berry filling and again with the Italian meringue buttercream.” He set down the cake and watched both of them take a bite.

“This is the cake,” Anna said, taking another bite of it. “It’s amazing,” she added with a smile.

“I agree. I mean all the cakes were wonderful but this one works so well,” Cas said pushing Anna’s fork away from the last bite of the cake.

“Perfect! Now Anna, did you have a style or design in mind for the cake?” Dean asked getting up and grabbing his sketchbook and a pencil from behind the counter.

“I do,” Anna said. “I really just want something simple, and maybe it’s a tad odd but I want the cake to be royal blue, instead of white. Blue has just always been my favorite color,” she said. Dean’s eyes moved from Anna’s to Cas’, and it all made sense when he locked eyes with the doctor. In his mind, Cas’ eyes really couldn’t be described, but if he had to, he would call them azure.

“That’s pretty dark, what if we did azure instead?” he suggested.

“We could do that. It’s not odd?” she asked.

“Not odd at all, trust me. How many tiers did you want?” he asked, making a note on his sketchbook.

“Well we have about 300 guests coming, so what would you recommend?” Anna said.

“Hmmm, we could make that work with either four or five tiers. Do you have a preference?” He asked.

“Five,” she said with a nod. “I like odd numbers.” She shrugged.

“Okay, I can work with five. I’ll make it so it serves about 360 so you guys shouldn’t run out of cake at the wedding,” he said, making a rough sketch of the five layers before labeling next to the tiers the size they would be. “Anything else?”

“I really want some edible flowers, kind of flowing down the side? I want them white, and I want them to be cascading down? Does that make sense?” Anna asked, watching as Dean sketched.

“Makes perfect sense, it’s pretty simple,” he said cheerfully. “Did you guys have a cake topper in mind?” He asked looking up at the two of them for a moment before sketching the flowers.

“Oh yes, I already got one, I hope you don’t mind. It’s just the first letters of both our names, an M and an N.”

“Sounds great. Okay I think I have what I need from you I can get this sketched out and have it sent over for your approval and we can work out the cost, sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. Do you have a bathroom here?” Anna responded, rising when Dean pointed toward the rear of the store. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Dean watched Anna get up and head to the back. Dean sighed, getting up to start cleaning up the plates. Once everything was clean up, Dean sat back down, fidgeting with a napkin on the table. He glanced up and locked eyes with Cas. Dean smiled and looked down.

“Dean,” Cas said softly. “I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me, maybe tomorrow?”

Dean looked up in shock, “coffee?” he repeated.

“Yes, if that’s okay...or tea if you’re not a coffee drinker. I would like to get to know you better,” Cas said, placing his hand on top of Dean’s with a smile.

“Uh, y-yeah,” Dean stuttered, pulling his hand away. What was he twelve? “Coffee sounds great.”

“Great, we could go during your lunch?” Cas suggested, pulling out his cell phone.

“Yeah, sure, um I take my lunch generally around 12:30 but if it’s slammed obviously I can’t go,” Dean said, as Cas nodded.

“12:30, I’ll see you here tomorrow,” he said, standing up just as Anna came back from the bathroom. “Ready to go?”

Anna nodded, reaching out to shake Dean’s hand, “Thank you so much, Dean, I can’t wait until I see the full sketch.” Anna smiled again as she and Cas walked out of the store, Dean following behind them so he could lock up.

Once the doors were locked, Dean leaned against his counters. Coffee was not a date. It was just coffee, and that clearly was not a date when Cas was getting married. People could get coffee, that was a thing that happened.

Dean sighed, pushing off the counter to clean up from the cake tasting. It obviously wasn’t a date. A nearly married man didn’t ask someone out on a date. That just wouldn’t make sense.

Dean finished cleaning up and locked up the bakery before climbing into his Impala. Tomorrow wasn’t a date, it wasn’t.

Even though Dean knew the invitation for coffee meant nothing, it wouldn’t leave his mind, even as he prepared his dinner and sat down to watch an episode of Dr. Sexy, MD. It wasn’t a date, but...what if it was?

What if Cas was single and had just happened to come into Dean’s bakery. They could go for coffee and laugh about how they met, and get to know each other.  Maybe Dean would be brave and kiss Cas at the end of the date. They would go on more dates, and learn about each other’s likes and dislikes. Maybe they would break up down the road, but what if they didn’t? What if they fell in love and got married and adopted cute little kids that would grow up and become doctors just like Cas.

Dean shook his head, it was stupid to pretend. It didn’t matter. Cas wasn’t single, and the coffee meeting was just that. A meeting of two people who hardly know each other. It certainly wasn’t a date.

Dean finished up his dinner, turning off his TV. It was only 8pm, but Dean still got ready for bed. He had to be up early to open the bakery and he knew that he would probably have trouble falling asleep tonight. Which was stupid since the coffee would not be a date. But Dean’s mind wasn’t always rational or at all helpful. Dean wished it could be a date.


	3. Chapter Three

He had been laying in bed for about thirty minutes when his phone rang with Sam’s ringtone. “Hey Sam,” Dean greeted, sitting up. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Sam asked, sounding guilty. 

“No, no I was up,” Dean assured his brother. “What’s going on?” 

“Do you remember that nurse from the ER? Jess?” Sam asked. 

“Kind of, why?” Dean responded.

“Well... I ran into her at the Roadhouse and well I asked her out for coffee, but now I’m afraid she didn’t realize I was asking her as like a date and not just two people getting coffee,” Sam rambled. “I mean I thought I made it clear but now I’m doubting if I did. I mean... I guess I did? Crap what if she just thinks I meant as friends and here I am thinking it’s a date and it’s  _ not  _ a date and I make a complete fool of myself?” Sam continued.

“Sam, chill, I’m sure she probably thought it’s a date. And if not just make it clear to her at the beginning that you meant this as a date but that if she doesn’t want it to be, that you two can just continue as friends,” Dean said, rubbing at his eyes. Of course Sam would be calling about a potential date. Funny how they would be doing the same thing that Dean and Cas would be doing. Only theirs would be a date, and Dean’s would not. 

Sam let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Dean. I knew you’d be able to talk me down. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Night, Dean.”

“Night, Sam,” Dean said, ending the call. He let out a small laugh. Of course Sam would be worried about something like that. It feels like the universe is laughing at him - rubbing it in his face about Sam’s date Dean was lying awake worrying about his not-date. 

It was stupid, lying awake was stupid. Dean sighed, sitting up and throwing the covers off. If he was going to get to sleep tonight he was going to need some help. Dean tried his best to not drink when he had to get up early to open the bakery but even self enforced rules needed to be broken sometimes. Throwing a pair of boxers on, Dean walked downstairs and poured himself a glass of whiskey. 

Tomorrow wasn’t a date, he thought with sip of his drink. He needed to stop thinking about it, he needed to move on from the idea that Cas had asked him on a date. Why would the hot nearly-married doctor do that? Finishing up his glass he placed it next to the bottle. One more drink couldn’t hurt. 

After another two glasses, Dean rinsed out his glass and headed back up to bed. When he was shopping for a bed he knew he wanted it to be big -- he liked having the extra space or at least he usually --but tonight the bed seemed to stretch on forever. It felt lonely, and cold. He wanted someone next to him, sharing his space and pressed up against him, because they wanted to be close to him. Was that really too much to ask? 

Dean crawled into bed, pulling a pillow to him. Perhaps the whiskey hadn’t been a great idea, it only seemed to make Dean sad. He sighed, flopping on to his back and staring at the ceiling. He didn’t need some hot doctor to make his life better. It was already good, he had Sammy, he had his own bakery. Life was good. 

So he had to go to bed every night alone, there were worse fates to have. Maybe he should change that. Sam was always telling him to join the dating website he sometimes used. Can’t complain about a problem unless you try to fix it. 

With another sigh, Dean shut his eyes, blocking out the empty bed. He tried not to think about how much he wanted a certain blue-eyed doctor to be filling that space.

It felt like Dean only closed his eye for a moment, before, his 3am alarm was blaring. He groaned, the whiskey had been a bad idea. It was only a small headache but it was there. It wasn’t like it had helped him fall asleep at all anyways. He sat up on his bed and rubbed at his eyes. Time to get going. 

Dean got up and headed into his bathroom, turned on his shower, and waited for it to get up to temperature. He climbed in, resting his head against the tiles. He needed to stop drinking on nights when he had to open up the bakery. It was always a mistake — only leaving him in pain come the next morning. 

Dean grabbed his shampoo, working it into his hair while going over what things he needed to bake that day. His day should be pretty standard, and then he would be seeing Cas again. Which was not a good thing, not at all. He shouldn’t be going to coffee with him. But...he wanted to. 

He shut his eyes, picturing Cas—a very single, unengaged Cas. Maybe Cas would dress up. They would both be shy but excited for the date. Cas would probably look hot in anything, so it didn’t matter what the Cas in Dean’s mind was wearing. If the date went well, Dean could kiss Cas before he returned to work. Maybe he could ask him to come over for dinner after he closed the bakery.

They would be alone, and Dean could cook something great for Cas. Maybe they would kiss after dinner, or make out. Dean bet Cas was a great kisser: he looked like he would be. Dean opened his eyes, wrapping a hand around his already hard cock with a groan. 

He closed his eyes again as he imagined Cas pinning him to the couch as they kissed. Dean would take off Cas’ shirt first so that he could touch all of him. Dean reached up, pinching his nipples. 

“C-Cas...” Dean moaned, twisting his hand as he sped up his strokes. Dean would open up Cas’ pants so he could reach in and start touching him all over. Maybe Cas would stop Dean so he could kiss down Dean’s stomach to his heavy cock. Dean let out another moan, louder this time as he thought about Cas on his knees looking up at him as he took him into his mouth. 

Placing a hand on the tiles, Dean steadied himself as he came suddenly with a shout of Cas’ name on his lips. Opening his eyes, Dean watched as his come washed down the drain. He sighed - that had been a terrible idea. It all comes back to him, and Dean remembers that Cas asked him out for coffee while they were cake tasting for his wedding.

Finishing up the rest of his shower, Dean turned off the water and grabbed a towel. A glance at the clock showed him that he was running slightly behind. Looked like breakfast would be at the bakery this morning. 

Dean dried off, quickly threw on his clothes for the day, and ran downstairs. He had a lot of baking to do before the shop opened. 

Running down the stairs to the bakery Dean waved at Kevin as he approached. “Morning, Kevin,” he greeted, unlocking the door. “We have a pick up order today at 9am for a dozen asiago bagels, so I need you to get started on that first.”

“Of course, Dean,” Kevin said following behind Dean. He went to the sink and washed his hands before getting everything ready for the bagels. 

“Can you pull out a package of the garlic and chive cream cheese as well? That way it’s thawed before they pick up the order,” Dean said as he washed his hands as well. Kevin nodded and grabbed the cream cheese, placing it on the counter to one side, before getting started on the bagels.

Once his hands were cleaned, Dean grabbed an apron and got started on the baked goods for the morning crowd. He found peace in mixing up the batters of doughnuts and other pastries. It meant he didn’t have to think about anything else while he did it. 

Dean lost himself to the process of getting his bakery ready for the day’s business. He mixed up cupcakes, bagels, danishes, doughnuts and of course pie. Before he knew it, Sam was coming in and it was 7am and time to open up the shop. 

“Morning, Dean,” Sam said poking his head into the back with a small wave. “Hi, Kevin,” Sam added, heading back out front. Dean grabbed the last batch of doughnuts out of the fryer and set them down to cool slightly before he glazed them. Gathering up the rest of the baked goods, he headed out front.

“I’m leaving for lunch at 12:30,” Dean said as he set down his tray of treats. “Just so you’re aware.”

Sam smiled wide. “You never leave for lunch, must be something special.”

“Just for a coffee with a friend,” Dean said laying out the products. He hoped Sam didn’t say anything else about it. He didn’t want to talk about Cas and his non date with the doctor. “We have a semi-busy morning for pickups, but I’m begging you, Sam... stay up front. Do not try to come back and help us. I cannot deal with any mistakes today because of you.” 

Sam blushed, looking down. “I promise I won’t go back there, I haven’t since...that time,” Sam said, starting to put away some of the other products in the cases. “So are  _ you _ going on a date then?” Sam asked with a grin.

“No, it’s just coffee. Not a date,” Dean muttered. He wiped his hands on his apron before grabbing a bagel for his own breakfast.

“Sounds like a date,” Sam teased, with another grin.

“He’s getting married, so not a date,” Dean said, turning away from Sam. “Go unlock the door, we have people waiting,” Dean said heading back to the kitchen. 

Dean finished up his bagel and washed his hands again. Time to get started on the next order. 

“Alright, Kevin, once the bagels are done, could you get started on the peanut butter cup cookies for the 11am pickup?”

“Sure, Dean,” Kevin smiled, wrapping up with the bagels to get started on the next order. Dean nodded and got ready to make the two dozen chocolate cupcakes for noon. Sometimes Dean wished his whole life could be as easy as making product for the bakery was. Nothing else mattered but making sure everything was in correctly. 

Before Dean realized it, it was nearly 12:30. He sat down in his office for a moment. He thought the day would have dragged towards his lunch with Cas. Not that it was a date, but Dean figured he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sam knocked on the door to his office, opening the door after a second. His eyebrows were raised and he looked a little confused. “Hey Dean, that doctor from the hospital is here for you?” 

Dean stood and nodded at Sam.“Be out in a second,” he said, shutting the door once Sam had left. Shit. How was it already time to go to coffee with Cas? Dean stood up, wiping his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants. Okay, he could do this. He could totally go on this not-date with the guy he found really stupidly attractive and not make it weird. 

Dean opened the door, striding out to the front counter. Fuck, Cas looked really good. Dean would be totally fine. “Hey, sorry. Let’s head out.” Dean said, coming around to to where Cas was standing. 

“Alright, Sam I’ll be back. Kevin’s in the back if you need anything.” Dean called as they went out the door. 

“Where to?” Dean asked as he turned to look at Cas.

“Oh, uh… well I admit I don’t actually know this area very well. Perhaps I should have done some research…” Cas said, looking away as he shifted from foot to foot.

Dean laughed softly. “It’s alright, luckily I know a great cafe just down the block from here.”  Dean said as they walked towards where he pointed. 

“Oh, good. I admit I may have been a tad nervous and didn’t even think to come up with a place.” Cas said with a huff of amusement. Dean smiled. He wondered why Cas was nervous, but it probably wasn’t his business so he didn’t ask. 

“It’s cool. One of my best friends owns the place so we’ll even get a discount,” Dean winked. Shit, he was an idiot. Stop flirting with the engaged doctor, Jesus. They continued their walk in silence until they reached the sign for ‘Java the Hutt.’ 

“Alright, so Charlie can be… intense, just roll with it,” Dean warned, with a smile before walking inside. “Hey, Charlie!” He called since Charlie wasn’t currently up front. 

“What’s up, nerd?” Charlie said coming out from the double doors. “Ooh, who’s this?” She asked with a grin. Shit, maybe taking Cas here had been a terrible idea. 

“I’m Castiel, but please call me Cas,” he said, stepping forward and putting his hand out for Charlie to shake. Charlie grinned and stepped forward to pull Cas in to a hug. Cas remained frozen for a moment before hugging her back. 

“So what can I get you guys?” Charlie asked moving back behind the counter. 

“Give me a small Dark Maul from Hoth with a Hans sandwich.” Dean said with a grin. 

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Not sure why I even bothered to ask since you literally always get the same thing. What about you Cas?” 

Cas glanced up at the board with a grin. “I love the names. Very clever. Can I have an ‘I am your Falafel’ and a medium Millennium Frappe.”

“Alright, your total is 23 dollars and 80 cents,” Charlie said, turning away to start on their drinks. 

“I’ve got it, Dean.” Cas said pulling out his wallet, handing Charlie cash once she had turned back around. 

“Alright, I’ll bring your food and drinks out when ready.” Charlie told them, not looking up from the coffee machine. It was an effective dismissal, and Dean turned and headed to his normal table. Was it a date because Cas paid? Wait no of course not, Cas was getting married. Dating didn’t happen when you were about to be married. He was just being nice. 

“So, clearly you’re a Star Wars fan,” Dean said as soon as Cas sat across from him. 

Cas nodded. “Of course, are there people who aren’t?” Cas asked with a small laugh. 

“Only uncool people, maybe,” Dean answered with a grin. 

“So, Dean--” Cas started to say, only to be interrupted by Charlie bringing over their food. 

“Alright, nerds, here you go!” Charlie said, placing down their food. Dean grinned and took a big bite of his sandwich. “You are absolutely disgusting, Dean.” Charlie said with a shake of her head before heading back to her counter. 

Cas picked up his sandwich and took a bite, letting out a small groan. “This is awesome,” he muttered taking another bite. This was starting to become a problem, every time he ate something he made sounds that made Dean think terrible dirty thoughts. 

“So, how long have you been a doctor?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

Cas swallowed his bite of sandwich, and took a sip of his drink before he answered. “About six years, but I’ve been at the hospital for eleven years, as I did my residency at this hospital as well. How long has Sweet Surprise been open?”

“Nearly five years. It took a bit to get the place off the ground at first, but June 20th will be our five year anniversary of us opening the doors.” Dean said with a grin. “The first year was probably the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” 

“Well from what I’ve seen you’re amazing at your job. Anna hasn’t stopped talking about the cakes we tried yesterday,” Cas said with a grin. 

“Thanks,” Dean said, looking down at his food. His stomach sours at the reminder. How had he already forgotten about Anna? 

“Is everything okay, Dean?” Cas asked with a frown on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Just...I... um I gotta get back to work.” He lied. He didn’t have to be back for another thirty minutes, if that. 

“Dean, wait --” Cas said, standing up. Dean shook his head.

“I’ll see you later,” he added standing up. He picked up his trash, and headed to the exit. “See ya later, Charlie!” He called, throwing out his stuff as he headed out. 

Dean frowned, shaking his head. God he was pathetic. How had he managed to so quickly forget the fact that Cas was getting married. It didn’t matter how nice the lunch and coffee had been, he wasn’t someone Dean could date. How could he be so stupid? He headed into his bakery, not even greeting Sam and went right into his office. After all he still had thirty minutes of his break left. Not that it mattered much. 

He put his head on the desk. So stupid. With a sigh, Dean turned on his computer. Since he was here he might as well look at the cake enquiries he had received the other day. Dean tried to forget about Cas and focus on the paperwork in front of him,, but he still felt guilty. He was an adult, just because he had a crush on a nearly married man didn’t mean he had to run away as soon as the soon-to-be wife was mentioned. 

He didn’t even have a way to contact Cas to tell him he was sorry, or see if they could maybe see each other again. Which was for the best probably. He shouldn’t spend more time with Cas, it would likely only make the crush worse. This was for the best. After calling a couple of the applicants to set up interviews, Dean shut down his computer and left his office. He had a cake to bake.

“Hey, Dean. That guy came back and left this for you. Kind of seemed like maybe you didn’t want to see him, so I said you were busy.” Sam said, walking over to him and handing him a business card. 

‘Dr. Castiel Novak’ it read, along with his personal cell number. Dean flipped it over and frowned at the ‘Call me’ note with a heart. Why did he put a heart?

“Thanks, Sam.” Dean muttered, slipping the card in his pocket. There were other things he needed to focus on right now that didn’t include stupid, hot, nearly-married doctors writing hearts after things. 

He walked back into his kitchen and washed his hands, he needed to get this cake made  ready for it’s pick-up. Normally the moment Dean pulled out a recipe everything else disappeared. This was not one of those times. That damn heart. What did that even mean? Maybe it wasn’t even a heart. It was probably just, like, a squiggle. Dean was probably just reading too much into this. 

“Uh, Dean?” Kevin said softly from next to him. Dean stopped, and looked over.

“Yes?” He asked, putting down his measuring cup.

“You just dumped three cups of salt in there, instead of sugar.” Kevin said, with a grimace. “I didn’t want you to have to re-bake it... in case you didn’t notice.” 

Dean let out a groan, picking up the bowl and dumping it in the trash. It was that damn card’s fault. He hadn’t made a mistake like that since he was ten and he forgot to add baking powder to his cookies. 

“Thanks, Kevin.” Dean said with a smile. Time to focus, and stop thinking about Cas and the squiggle that probably wasn’t even a heart. Dean shut his eyes and took a deep breath, then another, letting the air fill his lungs and clear his thoughts. Okay. He could do this. He glanced down at the recipe and started remeasuring his ingredients. This time he made sure to double check everything, he didn’t have time to redo a whole cake. 

Once the cake was baking in the oven, Dean went back into his office. Sitting down he pulled out the card, staring at the writing. That wasn’t a heart. Dean was just wishing it to be. Pulling out his cell phone he programmed Cas’ number into it and then hit new message. 

He stared down at the blinking cursor, unsure of what to say. ‘Hey, sorry I ran out of there like my house was on fire, I kind of find you really hot, but you’re getting married so this can’t happen’? Dean let out a laugh, yeah that would be great and then Cas would run to tell Anna and he would lose their business. 

**Dean:** hey its dean

**Cas:** Hello, Dean. 

**Cas** : I was wondering if maybe you would like to get dinner later this week?

Dean couldn’t help but smile, even though he knew dinner was a bad idea, hell spending anytime with Cas was a bad idea but... Fuck did he want to.

**Dean** : Ya, that sounds great we close at 6 so im free after 7 most nights.

**Cas** : Sounds great. Maybe on Friday? At 8pm? 

**Dean** : ok where at

**Cas** : The Roadhouse? I love their burgers.

“Fuck,” Dean muttered. The last thing he wanted to do was to go to The Roadhouse. He would literally never hear the end of it if he did. He didn’t need a reminder every time he went there. 

**Dean** : they get too busy on fridays how bout that steakhouse down the street instead

**Cas** : Sounds good, Dean. I will see you Friday at 8pm then.

**Dean** : cool

With a sigh Dean got up out his office chair, the cake was probably done and it needed to cool down in the blast chiller so he could get it all done for five. Going out to dinner with Cas was probably a terrible idea, it would only make his crush worse... but he couldn’t stay away. He knew he couldn’t. 


	5. Chapter FIve

Somehow Friday came much quicker than Dean wanted. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go to dinner with Cas.... it was that he wanted it too much given Cas was in a relationship. Dean knew he was just asking for trouble. But now the night was here and Dean had no idea what to wear. He knew it shouldn’t matter, after all it wasn’t a date... but he felt he needed to impress Cas. 

Dean sighed, sitting on his bed. This was stupid. It was just dinner. He grabbed his nicest pair of jeans and slipped them on. Now for his shirt. Why did he own so much fucking flannel and plaid? Normally Dean loved both, but tonight it seemed to be mocking him. Cas was a doctor, a surgeon, surely he would want nothing to do with someone who basically only wore such simple clothes.

Not that it mattered Dean reminded himself, given Cas was getting married. He didn’t know why he kept forgetting that detail so quickly. He shook his head and picked up his black t-shirt and his green overshirt. Simple, but at least it was something other than plaid. 

Glancing at the time, Dean realized he needed to book it to the restaurant if he didn’t want to be late. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before heading out the door to his baby. He rubbed a hand over her roof as he got in and drove to the steakhouse.

It was exactly eight when he reached the parking lot. Dean parked and took a deep slow breath. Okay, he could do this. He could spend an evening with Cas and be fine. He would be fine. 

Entering the restaurant, Dean looked to see if Cas had already arrived. When he didn’t see him sitting at a table, Dean walked up to the hostess stand.

“Dean,” he heard from behind him. Dean turned and froze. Fuck did  _ everything  _ look fantastic on Cas?

“Hey, Cas.” Dean greeted with a smile. Cas smiled back, walking up to him. 

“Hi, two for Novak please.” Cas told the hostess. She smiled, grabbed their menus and led them to a small table. “Thank you.” Cas said before she walked away. 

Dean picked up his menus and started to look at it. “Have you been here before?” Dean asked, setting down the sheet to look at Cas. 

“Yes, several times.” Cas said with a nod. “It’s a pretty good date spot,” he added with a smile and a wink. 

Dean let out a nervous laugh. He wondered if Cas knew he had a crush on him and that’s why he kept giving out these reminders. Surely he had been on a ton of dates with Anna here. “Yeah, I bet.” Dean muttered. Maybe this whole dinner thing had been a terrible idea. He was here now though, so he planned to suffer through it and then not see Cas again. It was better that way given how he felt. 

“Welcome to Knight’s Steakhouse. I’m Lily, what can I get y’all?” The waitress said as she approached the table, putting down a straw and glass of water in front of each of them.

“Yes, can I get whatever beer you have on tap?” Cas smiled.

“Same here,” Dean said with a nod. “Can we get an order of onion rings as well?” 

The waitress nodded, scribbling in her pad. “Did y’all want to order too?” 

“Sure, can I get the 12oz new york strip, cooked medium. I’ll have a loaded baked potato and macaroni and cheese for my two sides. Thanks, sweetheart.” Dean grinned. 

“And for you, handsome?” the waitress asked Cas. 

“I’ll have the same, but medium rare please. And a side salad instead of the mac, please.”  The waitress nodded, taking their menus and walked away. 

Dean unwrapped the straw, placing it in his drink. He balled up the wrapper, rolling it between his fingers. Dean felt awkward, unsure of what to say. He was certain he would blurt out how much he liked Cas. 

“The food here is great.” Cas commented, taking a sip of his water. “They use locally sourced product, did you know that?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I did, actually. I see the owners at the farmer’s market all the time. And their pie here is amazing,” Dean said with a grin. He wasn’t against a little bragging of his own product.

Cas laughed. “Let me guess, your bakery supplies it?” 

“Hell yeah! I supply baked goods for a couple of the restaurants and shops here. Charlie’s place too. She wanted to make her own but sadly she’s terrible at all things baking. I tried to teach her, but after her second fire, we decided it was best if I just supplied the cafe with the baked items.” 

“Here y’all go. Your steaks will be out soon.” Lily said as she placed down the onion rings and their beers. 

“So do you go to the farmer’s market a lot?” Cas asked after the waitress left. 

Dean nodded, swallowing his bite of onion ring. “Yeah, I’m there nearly every Sunday. We have a booth there, but sometimes I make Sam do the selling. Plus I get a lot of product from there too.”

“Will you be there on Sunday?” Cas asked taking a sip of his beer. 

“Nah, it’s Sam’s turn to sell.” Dean said also taking a sip of his beer. 

“Would you like to go with me then? I will admit I’ve never been... I am not exactly a morning person, per se, but I could be persuaded,” Cas said with a small smile. 

Dean smiled back, taking a bite of an onion ring to give him some time. Shit, so much for not spending more time with Cas. He could say no but he looked so happy about going to the farmer’s market.

“Sure, I’d love to.” Dean said with a small smile.

He was utterly, utterly screwed. Three hours later, as Dean climbed the stairs to his home on top of his bakery Dean knew he was completely fucked. He liked Cas so damn much, he couldn’t stop, and he didn’t  _ want  _ to stop either. He was so completely messed up falling for a guy who was getting married. 

Dean sighed, stripping out of his clothes, except for his boxers, and flopping into his bed. Dean closed his eyes, thinking about how cute Cas had been when he was talking about how badly he wanted to keep bees. Dean didn’t think he had ever seen someone so passionate about bees, but it was so adorable. Maybe he could make something with honey for Cas. 

Dean knew at this point, he couldn’t stop falling for Cas. He knew nothing would stop it. Dean sat up when he heard his phone ding, and he smiled at the text from Cas.

**Cas** : I had a lot of fun tonight. Can’t wait to see you on Sunday.

**Dean** : me either, see u then

Dean laid back down staring at his phone watching the ellipses telling him that Cas was typing. He frowned when he saw them appear and disappear several times.

**Cas** : Night, Dean.

**Dean** : Night cas 

Dean put down the phone with a sigh. Cas had been typing something else but chose not to send it. What if he was going to back out of the Farmer’s market? Maybe he realized that Dean had a giant crush on him and wanted Dean to back off. It was a long time until sleep came to him that night.


	6. Chapter Six

For Dean, getting up for the farmer’s market actually meant sleeping in. When one woke up at three every morning, getting up at six made a lot of difference. The market didn’t actually start until eight, but Dean used the two hours to get ready and to frost all of the cupcakes they had prepared last night for their booth. 

Even though it wasn’t his turn to be selling, Dean still went with Sam to set everything up. Sam said it was because Dean was a workaholic and a perfectionist when it came to his bakery, but Dean said it wasn’t a crime to want to make sure Sam actually set up the booth properly. Sam sometimes forgot the business cards, and that was important if they wanted to pull in new customers. 

Normally Dean got everything set up and then he took off, but today, he couldn’t stop fidgeting with everything as he waited for Cas to show up. Sam kept shooting him irritated looks, and Dean knew he needed to either stop or get out of there if he didn’t want to answer any of the questions he knew Sam wanted to ask. 

His phone pinged with a text from Cas letting him know the other man had arrived and was making his way over to Dean’s booth. Dean took a deep breath and let it out. Okay, he could totally spend today with Cas and be fine. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said as he approached him. “Hello, Sam.” He added on once he was at the booth. Sam waved at Cas before going back to readjusting everything Dean had moved when he had been fidgeting.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean greeted with beaming. “Did you have anything you needed or wanted to get?” Dean asked, reaching behind his booth to grab his reusable bags. 

Cas shook his head with a smile. “No, I’m content to just explore. Although if there was a booth with coffee, I wouldn’t turn it down.” 

Dean laughed and pointed to the booth right across from them. “Well you’re in luck, Charlie has a booth as well so we’ll start there.” 

They walked across to Charlie’s booth both getting medium black coffees. Cas took a big sip and let out a happy sigh. “Okay, now that I have caffeine we can continue on. Lead the way, Dean.” Cas said, looping his arm with Dean’s. 

Dean smiled tightly, with a nod and started walking down the row of booths. Why would Cas loop his arm like that? He was so close and all Dean could focus on was how Cas’ heat was radiating from him. How was he supposed to focus on anything?

“Hey, Dean!” he heard from beside him. Oh, when had they stopped at a booth?

Dean looked over, and smiled. “Hey, Cain!” He greeted. “I get all of my honey products from him,” Dean said to Cas. “Plus some mead, but that’s just for me,” he added with a wink. Jesus, Dean, stop flirting with the nearly married man. 

Cas smiled, lighting up at the mention of honey. “Do you keep the bees yourself?” he asked, picking up a jar. 

“I do, been doing it about 20 years now. You interested in keeping bees?”

"I am, but my apartment complex doesn't allow it," Cas answered, picking up another bottle of honey. 

Cain made a small noise with a nod. "That is unfortunate. If you want you could always come and help at my hives, I always need the help."

Cas grinned. "That sounds so lovely!" he exclaimed. Dean was so not at all jealous of the way Cas' eyes lit up. 

Cain smiled and pulled out one of his business cards. "Give me a call when you want to come and help out,” he said turning to look at Dean. "Do you need anything for the shop?"

"Just my usual products, and I'll take a case of mead when you've got it."

"Sure thing, Dean. You want it to be delivered to the bakery?" Cain asked, writing down Dean's usual order.

"Absolutely,”  Dean said with a nod. He waited while Cas bought his items and then waved to Cain as they walked to the next booth. 

“I’m going to get to tend bees, Dean!” Cas said, nearly jumping in his excitement. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, but I never thought I would be able to until I bought my own house!”

“How come you don’t live in a house?” Dean asked. He shouldn’t have asked. The answer was probably that he was moving in with Anna. God why had he asked?

“Haven’t found one I love yet. And a house...it’s so...lonely,” he said with a frown and a shrug. Dean wondered why it would be lonely with Anna. He had no idea what Anna did. Maybe they were both doctors and kept different hours. 

Just as he was about to ask Cas why, a flyer was thrust in his face. He frowned, grabbing it. “What’s this?” he asked, pulling the flyer back to look at it. 

“There’s a concert tonight for Louden Swain, this flyer gets you two tickets half off!” the man said, with a smile.

“Oh, I love that band,” Cas said, grabbing the flyer from Dean’s hand. “We should go.”

Dean bit his lip, following behind Cas. No, that was a terrible idea. He knew he shouldn’t spend more time with Cas. It was already so much, all the time he had spent with him. He was falling so hard for Cas already. A part of him didn’t want to stop it, and at this point he knew there was no stopping it. Dean let out a small sigh. He was so fucking screwed.

“Sure, sounds great,” Dean said with a smile. At this point what was one more time hanging out with Cas? 

They continued walking before Dean stopped. “Oh my god!” Dean exclaimed rushing toward a booth. “Are you guys new here? I’m here every week and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you guys here,” Dean said picking up some bundles of yarn.

“This is the first week we had a booth here,” the lady said with a smile. 

Dean grinned, touching the yarn he had in his hand before putting it down. “Which ones are your fingering yarn?” The lady smiled and pointed to a pile to his left.

“Did you just ask to finger their yarn?” Cas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Fingering yarn refers to weight, Cas. It’s good for socks.” Cas nodded as Dean picked out a couple colors and paid for them. 

“So what other things do you like to finger?” Cas asked with a smirk. If Dean had been drinking coffee at that moment it would have been all over the place. 

“Uhhhh....” he said, unsure of how to answer. 

Cas patted his back with a grin. “I’m sure you’ll show me later.” He said with a wink before walking ahead of him. Dean shook his head, staring at Cas. How was he supposed to take that? Why did Cas keep flirting with him? It wasn’t fair at all. 

They visited a few more booths before Dean had to head back to pack up his own booth for the day. 

“So do you want to meet at the concert?” Cas asked, watching Dean pack up the baked goods that hadn’t sold. “Or I can pick you up?” 

“You can pick me up if you want,” Dean said. “I live above the bakery.”

“Okay, then I’ll see you at seven tonight,” Cas said, leaning forward and kissing Dean’s cheek before turning and leaving.

Dean put his hand up to his cheek staring at Cas’ retreating form. What the fuck? He shook his head, avoiding Sam’s smirking face. Maybe Cas was just super affectionate. He clearly didn’t realize Dean had a crush on him. He probably didn’t even think the whole kiss thing was weird at all. Dean was still super screwed.


	7. Chapter Seven

 

Dean should have eaten something before Cas got to his place. Instead Dean paced his living room. Which was stupid, the kiss on the cheek didn’t mean anything. Cas was getting married. And the flirting was just Cas being silly. Describing the yarn that way was funny, and normally Dean himself made a joke about it. But around Cas he was just so nervous so he hadn’t. That’s all it had been. 

It was nearly seven, which meant Cas would be here soon. His nerves were causing him to not even be hungry, but it would be a long night if he didn’t at least eat something at all. He grabbed a bagel and tore into it quickly. 

Finishing the last of the bagel, Dean felt sick. The dough sat heavy in his stomach. Fuck, this was so stupid to be so nervous. It wasn’t a date, just like the other three things hadn’t been dates. He was so stupid sometimes.

**Cas:** I’m downstairs.

**Dean** : omw

Dean took a deep breath before grabbing his wallet and keys and heading down the stairs to meet Cas. The only other car in the parking lot was a 1969 Ford Mustang in a blue that closely matched the color of Cas’ eyes. Fuck that had to be his car. Of course he would drive a fucking sexy car, that was just Dean’s luck. Shit, Cas would look amazing stretched out on the hood of the car... or bent over it, Dean over him and kissing his back... 

Dean shook his head at the sound of a car horn, and looked over at the driver side of the windshield. Fuck, Cas was smirking at him. How long had he been standing there imagining fucking Cas on the hood of his gorgeous car? 

Shaking his head again Dean walked over to the passenger side door and got in. “This is a beauty of a car, Cas.” Dean said, running his hands over the leather seat. 

“Thanks, Dean.” Cas said smiling. He revved the engine, smirking at Dean before pulling out of the parking lot.  “So, have you seen this band before?” 

“Not that I know of, but I’m sure they’re good if you like them.” Dean said smiling. 

Cas nodded with a smile. “Yeah, it’s a good local band. I’ve seen them play a couple of time. I think that Anna was thinking about getting them to play at the wedding, but I’m not sure if that panned out or not.” 

At the mention of the wedding it was like ice cold water had been poured on Dean. Right. Wedding. Fuck. He closed his eyes and took a breath. It’s fine, he needed that reminder anyway, before he got too comfortable with Cas. 

“So how come you didn’t go for the automatic?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked, smirking when Dean shook his head. “I prefer handling sticks.” Dean let out a small cough, blushing. Fuck none of this was fair at all.

“Ha, yeah...” He muttered, looking out the window. He wished Cas would stop flirting with him, but at the same time he didn't want to ask Cas to stop. It wasn’t Cas’ fault that Dean had a giant crush. Cas was probably just kidding anyways. 

They pulled up to the venue and Cas grabbed the flyer as they got out of the car. As they approached the ticket counter, Cas pulled out his wallet. “Two, please.” He told the attendant before Dean could even protest about Cas paying for his ticket. “Do you want a beer?” Cas asked pointing to the concession area. Dean just nodded, watching as Cas went over and got them each a beer.

The opening act was currently on the stage, playing their music. It wasn’t bad, but not really Dean’s choice for music. Cas came back with the beers and handed one to Dean. 

“Thanks.” Dean said taking a sip, nodding with the beat of the music. “So where did you hear about this band in the first place?” 

“Anna, actually. She’s been a fan for basically forever. Eventually it just rubbed off on me, always hearing it.” Cas said taking a sip of his own beer and turning towards the stage. Dean frowned. Literally everything came back to Anna. He wondered how long they had been together. Probably awhile, they seemed to be in sync. He took a gulp of his beer, he was going to need a lot more booze to forget about Anna. Especially given Cas’ need to constantly mention her.

Dean finished his beer and held it up to Cas to let him know he was going to grab another beer. Cas still had a half of his. Shit, he should probably slow it down some. He got back to where Cas was just as the main band was starting up. They had a good sound, something Dean would listen to. 

“Wanna dance?” Cas asked with a grin. Dean shrugged, at this point it wouldn’t hurt anything. Cas moved closer to Dean, basically dancing on Dean at this point. Oh fuck, terrible idea. Dean took another gulp of beer. He could totally do this. 

Another song started up, more fast paced and Dean lost himself in the song, moving closer to Cas. Dean knew he should probably feel bad, but Cas didn’t seem to mind. Dean finished his second beer, noticing that Cas had finished his first. 

“You want another one?” He called over the loud music. Cas shook his head no, and Dean nodded, heading over to grab himself another beer. The bakery wasn’t open on Mondays so he could indulge a little. Walking back with his third beer, Dean stopped to watch Cas for a moment. He was beautiful, dancing with not a single care in the world. Fuck, Dean loved him. He had tried so hard to stop it, but he knew in that moment he was hopelessly and stupidly in love with Cas. 

Dean walked back over to Cas, dancing in close again. Cas smiled, turning towards him, leaning up. Dean didn’t know what came over him but as Cas leaned closer to him, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Cas’ lips. 

It was over nearly as quickly as it had started. 

“Sorry.” Dean muttered, pulling away. Jesus he was fucking idiot.

“Dean --” Cas started to say but Dean shook his head. He didn’t want to hear the rejection that he knew was coming. 

“Too much beer for me.” He said, as if that truly explained why he had kissed Cas out of nowhere. Cas frowned but nodded.

“Okay. Do you wanna go then?” Cas asked, pulling the keys out of his pocket. Dean nodded and allowed Cas to guide him back to the car. 

They reached his building quickly and Dean sat in the car for a moment as it idled. “So, I’ll see you later?” Dean asked, opening the door.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll text you. Night, Dean.” Cas said with a small smile.

Dean nodded. “Night, Cas.” He responded, shutting the door and going upstairs.


	8. Chapter Eight

Dean groaned as he woke up. Shit he had been a fucking idiot last night. Three beers and he’s just throwing himself at a nearly married man? What the actual fuck was wrong with him? Dean needed to text Cas, apologize for the kiss. It was so quick, but so nice. Cas’ lips had been warm and soft. He regretted making fool of himself, obviously, but he almost regretted the kiss more, because now he knew what it felt like to kiss Cas. It felt like everything.

He needed to get up and text Cas and apologize for his actions. Just as Dean was thinking about reaching to grab his phone, it pinged with an alert.

 **Cas** : I had a really good time last night. I was wondering if you would like to come see me perform in a Rocky Horror shadow cast next Saturday?

Dean smiled at the text, glad that Cas apparently had decided the stupid kiss was no big deal and was obviously just due to the fact Dean had been drinking. He hadn’t wanted to lose Cas as a friend.

 **Dean** : yea sounds like fun

 **Cas** : It’s at 11:30pm on Saturday at the State Wayne theater. Have you been to one before?

 **Dean** : uhh years ago but i left halfway through

 **Cas** : You left halfway through a cult classic? I’m ashamed to know you.

 **Dean** : uhhh well i went with a girl and we were making out and then we left to you know....have sex in my car so....

 **Cas** : Scandalous, Dean. Alright, I’ll make sure you are properly taken care of them. See you then!

Before Dean knew it, it was already Saturday night. The last time he’d seen Rocky Horror, he had been 18 and way more interested in the girl he was with than what was going on the screen. He wondered what cast member Cas was going to play.

He drove to the theater, and went inside to pick up his ticket. A lady walked up to him once he had it in hand..

“Hi! Are you Cas’ friend?” she asked. Dean nodded and she grinned taking out a red lipstick and making a ‘V’ on his forehead. “This is for you!” She added, handing him a hawaiian lei. “Enjoy the show!” She added, walking away to talk to other people in the lobby.

Dean shrugged and put the lei on and stood in line with everyone else.

 **Cas** : Hey, you have a seat saved for you in the front row. See you in there!

Once they let people into the theater Dean went to the front and looked for his name. Wow it was literally right in the middle. Should be interesting. Dean sat down looking around the theater. He wondered if Cas was backstage.

A bunch of warnings came on the screen about swearing and being offensive and to leave if you didn’t want to participate in the yelling, etc. Dean laughed, this was going to be interesting. After that finished a lady came onto the stage.

“Alright! Welcome to the Rocky Horror Picture Show with our shadow cast!” The audience cheered. “If you were lei-ed when you got here please come up to the stage now, we’re going to play a little game!” She said with a grin. Dean groaned, so that’s what that was for.

In the end it was him and five other people on the stage. One by one they introduced themselves and were handed a red balloon. “Alright, now I need six cast members up here on stage.” She said, and Dean turned to watch several people run out from behind the curtain including Cas.

“Okay, pick a virgin and stand behind them! You’re going to be popping their cherries!” the lady said with a big grin. Oh fuck. Cas came and stood right behind Dean, grinning. “Alright, virgins! Place the balloon in between you and your partner!”

Dean felt Cas move in closer so the balloon stayed in place. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” He heard Cas whisper in his ear. Dean let out a strained laugh. Fuck.

“Okay, on the count of three you are going to thrust against the balloon and pop their cherries. The first two get a special gift! One! Two! Three!” The lady counted down and on three Dean felt Cas push his into the balloon hard, causing the balloon to pop. Shit, they were definitely first.

“Okay we have our winners! Head with Bela -” a lady wearing a blue jacket and skirt with black hair raised her hand. “To the back and she’ll get you set up with your prizes!”

Dean followed the lady named Bela and the other winner into the back. “Alright, for winning that contest you get to be in the show! So you’ll be Ralph.” She said pointing at Dean. “And you’ll be Betty.” She said pointing at the lady beside Dean. “They are the couple who gets married in the beginning.”

Dean nodded, putting on the suit jacket they had handed him. How did he manage to end up in the show, as briefly as it was? He was gonna kill Cas.

Soon they were ushering them on stage. It was fairly simple, he just had to walk with the other person arm in arm. He watched as she threw the bouquet, and then they got to go sit in their seats.

Dean was having fun watching the movie and the cast members, listening to the audience yell things out. He tried to think of who was on the stage and who wasn’t, trying to figure out who Cas could possibly play.

On the screen Janet and Brad were standing in front of the elevator when Frank N. Furter was coming down. Dean noticed everyone looking to the aisle and that’s when Dean saw him. Oh fuck, Cas was playing him? Shit. Dean wasn’t going to survive tonight.

Dean watched as Cas marched up to the stage, taking the hand of the stagehand to walk up the stairs in his six inch heels. Cas turned and threw off his cape revealing his outfit. Holy shit. Cas looked so hot in the outfit, it wasn’t even fair how hot he looked. He was wearing a black corset and fishnet stockings revealing his hip bones and thick thighs.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Cas moved so gracefully even in the giant heels, mouthing the words to the song. The song ended and they continued to the next scene. Dean leaned forward in his chair, his eyes glued to Cas. Dean tried to take everything in, but mostly he paid attention to Cas.

Suddenly Cas was striding towards him, pulling him out of his seat and having him get down on his hands and knees. Dean wasn’t sure what was going to happen when the guy playing Rocky sat on his back for part of the song.

When he felt the weight lift, Dean thought that was the end of it, but then he felt someone else sit on him. He saw the heels and knew that it was Cas who was straddling his back. And then he felt him thrusting against it. Holy shit. Dean didn’t think he had ever gotten hard so fast in his life. As quick as it had started it was over, and Dean was helped up back to his seat.

He hunched over, trying to hide his hard on, but he’s pretty sure that the girl playing Magenta knew. The rest of the movie passed in blur, he couldn’t think past Cas in that costume and the feeling of Cas straddling his back.

Dean clapped with the rest of the audience when the movie ended and followed everyone out. Dean was standing in the lobby when the Magenta actress clapped him on the shoulder.

“You’re Dean, right?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean nodded. “Cool. I’m Meg, Castiel’s best friend. So, you better fucking behave.” Dean looked down ashamed. Yup she had seen the boner he had gotten and she didn’t want him messing up Anna and Cas’ relationship.

“I...” he shook his head, what exactly was he supposed to say anyway? Sorry I got a boner? It’s not my fault Cas is unfairly hot. “Right, I understand.”

“Good, cause I don’t need him getting hurt.” She said, looking behind her, seeing Cas coming closer, still in his outfit. Dean nodded. “Hey Clarence.” She said patting Cas on his shoulder.

“Meg. Dean, how did you like the show?” Cas asked, coming to stand next to Dean.

“Oh, it was great. I really liked all of it.” Dean said with a blush.

“He especially liked your costume, Cas.” Meg said with a grin. Dean looked down and blushed harder. He didn’t like this Meg at all.

“Meg, don’t pick on the virgin.” He heard a British voice say near him. Dean turned and saw the guy who was Riff-Raff coming over to them. “Although I guess now Cassie here has popped your cherry, didn’t he?” He said smirking at Dean.

“Uh...right. Um it was nice to see you Cas, but I’m going to get going, have to open the farmer’s market tomorrow morning.” Dean said rubbing at the back of his neck. If these two could stop pointing out his crush that would be awesome.

“Okay, Dean. Have a nice night, I’ll text you later.” Cas said, leaning forward and hugging Dean.

“Night, Cas.” Dean said, heading outside to his impala. Fuck. If two people he had never met knew what his feelings were, there was no way Cas didn’t know as well. Especially not with Dean stupidly kissing Cas last week. Shit.


	9. Chapter Nine

As soon as Dean was inside his bedroom he whipped off his clothes. He couldn't get the picture of Cas in that costume out of his head. Dean sank onto his memory foam bed, laying back and immediately taking himself in hand. He groaned, slowly moving his palm over his hard cock.

He shut his eyes imagining Cas in the corset, stilettos and stockings standing over him and watching as he slowly jerked off. 

“Cas...” he moaned, reaching a hand up to tweak a nipple. In his mind, Cas came over to him and straddled his waist, still wearing the costume. Cas leaned down and roughly kissed him, thrusting against his body. “Fuck,” He moaned louder, speeding up his hand as he imagined Cas kissing down his body and taking his hard cock into his warm mouth. 

In his fantasy, Cas looked up at him, his big blue eyes staring at him, his mouth wrapped around his hard cock and that was it for Dean. “Cas!” Dean cried as he came all over his hand. Dean panted as he caught his breath, and his heart rate came down.

Dean sighed, leaning down and grabbing his shirt to wipe off the mess on his hand and stomach. He threw the shirt down on the floor and crawled under the covers to fall asleep. 

6am came way too early the next day while Dean got everything ready for the farmer’s market. He was tired as hell but he didn’t regret a second of it. After he had everything set up for his booth Dean sent off a text to Cas.

**Dean** : i had a lot of fun last night

It was nearing the end of the farmer’s market that Dean took out his phone, frowning at the lack of text message. Cas was probably busy, it probably didn’t mean anything that he hadn’t answered him. 

Dean tried not to think about it as he drove home from the farmer’s market and put away everything for next week. Still no text after he was done. Maybe Meg had told him about the boner at the show and now Cas wanted absolutely nothing to do with him now. 

Dean grabbed a bagel, toasting it and putting some cream cheese on it. He sat down with his mid afternoon snack, staring at his phone. This was so stupid. Cas was a doctor, he was obviously super busy. That’s all the lack of message meant. 

Finishing up his bagel Dean went to the sink and washed his hands. He had some orders to get done, he didn’t had time to focus on the lack of a text from Cas. 

After the cupcakes were out cooling and the cake was in the oven, Dean pulled out his phone. Still no text. This was all so stupid. Jesus, why did it matter anyways? It’s not like anything could come from this. Cas was getting married. 

After the customers had picked up their orders, Dean pulled out his cell again. Still nothing. He sighed. Maybe Cas was still at work. Or Cas hated him now. Both were possible. 

Dean was headed to the back to clean up his mess when he heard a banging on the front door of his bakery. Frowning, Dean walked over to the door, surprised to see Cas standing there. Dean unlocked the door, letting him in.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Dean asked, taking in Cas’ haggard expression. He looked like he hadn’t slept since last night. 

Cas shook his head, sitting down at one of the tables. “Terrible day, I just wanted to see you, I guess.” Cas said putting his head down on the table. 

“Have you even eaten today? You look terrible.” Dean said locking the bakery door before going over to where Cas was sitting. 

Cas shook his head. “I... don’t remember? I...maybe?”

Dean sighed, and pulled Cas up. “Alright, upstairs we go. You need food.” Dean said pushing Cas towards the back where the door to his apartment was. He shut off the lights as he went, deciding he would just clean up later. 

Once upstairs Dean made Cas sit on the couch while he went and made them burgers. Once they were done, Dean grabbed two beers and went to the couch where Cas was slumped down, nearly asleep. 

“Hey, food.” Dean said, nudging him. Cas sat up, rubbing at his eyes before taking the plate and taking a giant bite.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said after swallowing his bite. He grabbed the beer off the table and took a long sip of it. 

“You want to talk about it?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his own beer. 

Cas sighed, playing with the label on his beer. “There was a pile up today. And every patient I had from that accident...they didn’t make it.” He said, looking down. “There are always days like this in my job...but it never makes it any easier. Losing a patient...” He shook his head, unable to say anymore than that. 

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean said, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder. He didn’t know what else to say. Nothing really made a person feel better when they lost someone. Even if it wasn’t anyone Cas was close to, and he dealt with death more than most did, it didn’t make it any easier. 

“Thanks.” Cas said with a tiny smile. They finished the burgers and beer in silence. Once done, Cas sat back against the couch cushions. “It never gets any easier. And I know this, I’ve dealt with it. But every time, it’s like the first time all over again.” He sighed. “Today was just that times ten.” 

Dean nodded, getting up. “Alright, we need stronger booze for this.” He said, grabbing the plates to put in the sink. He grabbed his bottle of whiskey and two glasses and went back to the couch. Dean poured them each a shot, handing one glass to Cas. 

One shot turned into ten more and the bottle nearly empty. As each shot went down the more giggly Cas got. 

“Dean, this was...just what I needed.” Cas said, downing his shot. “Did ya know that you make everything better?” He asked, smiling. “I just think of you and... it’s all better.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond to that so he just nodded and smiled. Just as he was about to pour them each another shot, the bottle was taken out of hands and suddenly Cas was straddling his waist. 

“Uh, hi.” Dean said, blushing. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said before leaning in and kissing Dean deeply.  It was a terrible idea but Dean couldn’t help but kiss him back, letting out a small moan. Cas pulled back, slightly out of breath. “I want you.” He said, moving his hips slightly making Dean aware of Cas’ erection.

“Cas... we shouldn’t.” Dean said trying not to move. “We’ve been drinking.” He added and Cas sighed leaning closer. 

“I want you, Dean Winchester, and that booze we drank didn’t make that happen.” Cas said firmly before leaning forward and kissing Dean again. Dean knew he should protest again, what about his fiancee? But he was tired of stopping this. It wasn’t up to him anymore. Cas was the one engaged, not him. 

Cas rolled his hips against Dean’s, making Dean let out another moan. Dean needed to get Cas horizontal and now. “Wait, bedroom.” Dean said, trying to get Cas off his lap. Cas grinned and got up, waiting for Dean to show him to his room.

Once in his room, Cas pushed him up against the wall and kissed him deeply. “Need you naked.” Cas muttered, pushing Dean’s shirt up until Dean helped him take off his shirt. Cas leaned forward, kissing all of the newly exposed skin. Dean groaned, leaning his head against the wall and shutting his eyes. Even if this was the only time this happened he would never forget a single second of it. 

Dean’s eyes flew open when he felt Cas’ fingers undoing his zipper and button. Just as quickly as Cas had taken off his shirt, the doctor had taken off his pants and boxers, leaving Dean naked. Cas took a step back, his eyes looking Dean up and down. 

“You are perfect.” He said, stepping closer again and kissing Dean while his hand wrapped around Dean’s hard cock. Dean let out a groan, biting at Cas’ lips. 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean moaned, thrusting up into his grip. Cas smiled, dropping his hand before climbing down to his knees in front of Dean. Cas looked up at him, not moving until Dean nodded slightly. “Fuck!” he groaned loudly when Cas leaned forward and took all of him in his warm mouth. 

Dean reached down, tangling his hand in Cas’ hair. Not moving him or holding him there, just touching. Cas looked up at Dean, causing Dean to groan again. He looked just as he had in Dean’s fantasy, his lips wrapped around his cock, slightly pink from their kissing and the pressure. This was much better than the fantasy though. 

All too soon Dean felt himself getting close. “Cas - fuck- stop.” Cas pulled back, looking up at Dean with red spit-slicked lips. “Don’t want this to be over yet.” Dean panted. Cas nodded and stood up, taking Dean’s hand and leading him to Dean’s bed. 

Cas pushed Dean onto the bed and then started to strip off his clothing. “Do you have any idea how frustrating you are?” Cas growled, whipping off his belt, and pushing his slacks down. Dean just stared, too aroused to do much more than think about getting Cas’ cock in him. 

“Come on,” Dean whined, needing to feel Cas on top of him. Cas gripped his cock, slowly pumping it for a few moments before he walked over to the bed and crawled up to where Dean was laying. “Cas...need you.” 

“Be patient.” Cas said, leaning down to kiss and suck at Dean’s neck. Dean moaned, arching off the bed. 

“Cas, fuck. Please.” Dean groaned, shutting his eyes.

“Please what?” Cas said before taking one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth to bite and suck at it.

“Shit! Fuck, Cas, fuck me please!” Dean begged, thrusting his hips up seeking any amount of friction. He groaned in frustration when he found none. 

“Stuff?” Cas asked and Dean pointed to his bedside table. Cas leaned over Dean, digging in the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Ready?” He asked flipping open the cap on the bottle and coating his fingers with it.

“Yes, fuck, please Cas!” Dean begged again. He needed Cas in him right now. He was never going to get this again, so deep down Dean knew that he should take this slow, enjoy it. But he wanted Cas so damn much he didn’t want to slow down. He wanted Cas to fuck him so hard he felt it for weeks after. So it reminded Dean of this after everything fell apart. 

Cas leaned over him, kissing him deeply as one hand went to his ass, slowly circling his hole before slowly pushing in. Dean let out a small moan. Cas moved to sit back on his knees, staring at Dean as he slowly opened him up. 

“Cas, more,” Dean begged pushing back against Cas’ finger. 

“Patience,” Cas said with a small smile. “I plan to take my time with you.” He said leaning down to kiss Dean again. Dean wanted to cry, either from frustration or the pleasure, he wasn’t sure. Cas was being so sweet and it hurt so much. Dean knew this was a one-time thing. He wanted to soak in the slow, sweet way Cas was opening him up but at the same time he wished Cas would go fast and get it over with. He didn’t want to drag this out when he knew how it would end. 

Just as slow as he had pushed in the first finger, Cas added a second one, scissoring them to open Dean up. He pushed them in deeper, searching. Dean cried out, arching up as Cas hit his prostate. Dean shut his eyes, soaking in the pleasure and unable to handle Cas’ intense stare. 

“No, open your eyes. Look at me.” Cas said as he stopped moving his fingers. Dean’s eyes popped open and he met Cas’ gaze. Cas smiled and started to move his fingers again. 

“Cas, please, I need more. I need you.” Dean begged, trying to get Cas to speed up. 

“In time.” Cas promised, reaching down with his other hand to wrap it around Dean’s cock and slowly pumping it. “After you left my ER, I never thought I would see you again. I regretted not getting your number, and then it was your bakery that I walked into.” Cas said smirking. “I will have to thank -” Dean surged up, slamming his lips against Cas’ to cut him off. The last thing he wanted to hear was that name. 

“Cas please. Fuck me. I need you now, I’ve been so patient. Please, Cas,” Dean begged. 

“I should prep you more.” Cas said, pushing in a third finger. 

“I’m good, I promise. Please just... I need you in me.” Dean said, laying back down. He needed it to burn, to hurt some. He needed to know he would feel it later after Cas was gone. After Cas had gone back to Anna and Dean never saw him again. 

Cas nodded, pulling his fingers out. He grabbed the condom, rolling it on and using the leftover lube on his hand to slick his cock. Dean moved to flip over, but Cas stopped him. “No, I want to see your face.” He said reaching behind Dean to grab a pillow and put it under Dean’s ass. 

“Come on, Cas. I need your cock in me,” Dean pleaded. Cas pulled Dean closer, reaching down to guide his cock into Dean. Slowly, Cas pushed in until he was all the way inside him. Dean let out a small groan at the feeling. “Fuck, Cas.” 

“Dean,” Cas groaned, his eyes falling shut from the sensation of being inside Dean. 

After a moment, Dean nodded. “Cas, move. Please,” Dean urged, letting out a long moan when Cas slowly pulled out and thrust back into him. Dean closed his eyes for a moment, taking it all in. If this was the only time he got to have Cas he was going to enjoy every last second of it. 

Dean realized that despite his frantic thoughts of getting this out of his system. he didn’t want fast and hard, he wanted this slow, and sweet, the way Cas was giving it to him. He wanted to be able to imagine this was real, that this wasn’t a one time thing. He wanted to think back to this after everything had gone to shit, after Cas had gone back to Anna. 

Dean reached up, pulling Cas closer to him. “Cas,” he whimpered, wrapping his arms around Cas, needing him closer.

“I’ve got you,” Cas said, reaching up to cup Dean’s face in his hand. “I’m here,” he added, leaning down to kiss Dean as he continued to move his hips. 

“Cas, fuck,” Dean gasped as Cas slowly started to speed up his movements. “Feel so good inside me.” He added, clutching at Cas. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped, beginning to thrust harder and faster, unable to keep up the slow pace. “You feel amazing,” he moaned, leaning down and kissing Dean. 

“Cas, please,” Dean begged, unsure what he was begging for, but needing something else, something more. Cas groaned, wrapping a hand around Dean’s hard cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. He didn’t want this to end but already Dean could feel himself getting close to the edge. “Not gonna last,” he muttered, blushing. 

“Me either,” Cas told him, speeding up and adjusting his angle to hit his prostate on every other thrust. 

“Fuck,” Dean whimpered. He was so close, he only needed a little more. Cas leaned down and bit at his neck and that was it for Dean. “Cas!” Dean cried, spilling over Cas’ hand and his own stomach. “I -” Dean bit down on his lip, stopping himself.  _ I love you.  _

Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean tightening around him and he thrust in and out three more times before he cried out Dean’s name and came. Cas groaned, pulling out and flopping on the bed next to Dean. 

Dean waited for Cas to get up and leave, but it didn’t come. Instead, Cas threw away the used condom,grabbed a shirt from the pile of clothing and wiped off the come from his stomach. He threw the shirt down,pulled the covers from where they had been pushed to the bottom of the bed and drew them up and over the both of them. 

Cas wrapped himself around Dean, pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Night,” Cas muttered with a yawn. It was a long time before Dean fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

Dean woke up slowly, groaning when he realized he was alone in bed. He knew Cas was going to leave, but Dean wished it had happened last night before Dean knew what it felt like to have Cas wrapped around him. Before he knew what it felt like to fall asleep with him.

Just as Dean was considering going back to bed and just sleeping away his pain, he smelled smoke. Dean shot up, grabbing the boxers off the floor and running out to his kitchen. 

He stopped short seeing Cas standing in front of the stove in only a pair of boxers, his actually, Dean noted, frowning at a pan of...something. 

“Cas...” he said, trailing off. 

Cas looked up, blushing. “Oh, I was making us breakfast... but I admit I’m not, uh, the most skilled in the kitchen.” 

Dean snorted, shaking his head and going over to turn off the stove and take the pan away. “What even is this?” 

“Um...well it was eggs,” Cas admitted, looking down.

“Yeah, okay. Go sit down, away from my stove,” Dean said shoving Cas away playfully. Dean dumped out the mess Cas had called eggs and put the pan in the sink, he would deal with that later. He grabbed the stuff to make omelette, trying not to think about what it meant that Cas hadn’t left yet. 

Dean made the two omelettes, plating them and then sat down across from Cas. They ate in silence while Dean tried to think of what to say. Why was Cas even still here? Shouldn’t he be at home with Anna?

“Cas, about last night,” Dean started to say, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“It was one of the best nights of my life, Dean.” Cas told him, smiling. Dean looked down. He didn’t understand, how could that be possible? Cas was engaged. He had Anna, he  _ loved  _ Anna. 

“Cas, last night was a mistake.” Dean said firmly not looking at Cas. “We were both drunk, and it shouldn’t have happened.”

“Dean, you can’t... you don’t mean that,” Cas whispered. He sounded near tears.

Dean refused to look at him. Dean knew he would crack if he did. He would tell him he was lying, that it hadn’t been a mistake, that it had been one of the best nights of his life, too. That he loved him more than he had loved anything or anyone else, ever. 

But he couldn’t. This wasn’t right and he should have known better, last night. 

“I do. I think you should leave Cas.” Dean said, standing up and putting his plate in the sink. 

“Dean, no.” Cas said, standing up and crossing the short distance to where Dean stood. “I wasn’t drunk, Dean. I wanted - want you. I have for a while, and you’re just... I don’t know but it wasn’t a mistake. Dean, I lo-” 

Dean shook his head walking away as he interrupted.“Don’t. Just... don’t Cas. I regret last night, it was a stupid mistake and it shouldn’t have happened. Just... go home Cas.” Dean said, not turning around. He couldn’t look at Cas. He would break if he did.

Dean didn’t move, waiting for Cas to get dressed and leave. He didn’t move from his spot until he heard his front door slam and he was alone. 

It was only then that Dean went to his room, laid down on his bed, and sobbed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Dean was glad today was Monday as it meant he had nowhere to be. He was out of whiskey though, so a stop a liquor store was needed if he wanted to stay at home, get drunk and wallow in his sadness. 

Dean threw some clothes on and headed up to the store on the corner, picking up some beer and some whiskey. He didn’t want to be sober as he dealt with the heartbreak. 

Once home Dean turned on the tv to food network so he didn’t have to pay attention, and drank. At some point he got pizza but for the most part Dean sat on his couch and he drank away the heartache and pain he felt. 

He knew this was the right thing to do. Cas was getting married. It didn’t matter what Cas had said this morning, he was confused or just had cold feet. Dean refused to be a homewrecker and he had already done more than he ever wanted to. 

The day passed in a haze of alcohol and as it got later Dean realized he didn’t want to open tomorrow. He had no desire to get up early and bake and deal with people. 

**Dean** : dont come in tomorrow, not opening

Sending out a text to his brother and his couple of employees, Dean climbed into bed. He was the boss, it was his company, so if he didn’t want to open or deal with anything then he could. 

**Sam** : What do you mean you aren’t opening tomorrow? Are you sick? Is everything okay?

**Dean** : ya im sick the bakery will be fine not opening tomorrow

**Sam** : Do I need to come over?

**Dean** : no im fine

Dean turned off his cell phone as he saw the notification that Sam was doing more typing. He didn’t want to have to explain his ‘illness’ to Sam. Not right now at least. It took awhile for him to finally fall asleep for the night.

Dean woke up with a pounding in his head and a pounding at his front door. With a frown he got out of bed and to open it. 

“You look...well terrible actually,” Sam said coming inside. “What’s going on? You haven’t been sick since middle school.”

“If I wanted to deal with people today I would have opened the bakery, Sam. I just don’t feel good. As you can see, I look terrible but I’m alive so you can go...somewhere else.” Dean said crossing his arms with a frown. He wanted to wallow in his heartache, not talk about shit.

Sam came in, looking around at the mess of Dean’s apartment.“Sure, Dean. But given the empty whiskey bottle and beer I’m going to guess your ‘sickness’ is really a damn hangover.” Sam said glaring. “I mean what the hell, Dean? You can’t just not open your business so you can get drunk. People depend on it you know. Kevin and Hannah depend on the work for their paycheck.”

“I’m not docking their pay. Jesus, Sammy, what kind of boss do you take me for?” Dean muttered. “Look not that it’s any of your damn business but I had a terrible night on Sunday and I wanted to not deal with anything right now.”

Sam frowned, sitting across from Dean. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently.

“I never want to talk about shit, Sam.” Dean muttered, looking down. He sighed. Talking about everything would make him feel better, but it didn’t make it easier to do. He doesn’t want to admit what he did to Sam. He’s ashamed about what he did. He got up and made the both of them coffee, and himself some dry toast.

“I know you are aware I’ve been hanging out a lot with Cas. I.... I made a stupid mistake on Sunday night. I slept with him. I know... I know I shouldn’t have. I mean he’s getting married.” Dean looked down, trying not to cry. This was all so stupid. “I love him, Sammy,” he whispered, not looking at Sam. 

“Oh, Dean,” Sam said softly, coming to sit by him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way about him.” 

They sat there for a moment in silence before Dean sighed. “I don’t know what to do, Sammy.”

“Well I think you shouldn’t drink anymore, that’s for sure,” Sam said, getting up to dump out what was left of the beers. “And I think you should probably just focus on working. You know that we will do what we can to help you. We can get Kevin to deliver the cake, and I’ll take the final payment. Once that’s all done you won’t have to see any of them again. We have your back, you know that.”

Dean sighed. He knew they all had his back. The wedding was only a couple weeks away at this point, soon everything would be over with and Dean could focus on getting past all things Cas. 

Dean stood up. “Okay, I’m gonna shower, and then head downstairs and do some prep for tomorrow. Thanks, Sammy.” Dean said sadly, heading into his bathroom. 

Freshly showered Dean headed downstairs to the bakery. He grimaced at the mess he had left on Sunday night so he could comfort Cas. He shook his head. He didn’t need to think about that right now. 

Dean cleaned everything up as quick as possible before getting out the stuff for the cupcakes they normally sold at the bakery. The quicker he got lost in the recipes the quicker he would feel better.

Once the cupcakes were in the oven, Dean got started on the different kinds of bagel dough. He probably wouldn’t bake it until tomorrow morning, but he could get all the dough ready. 

Once the timer went off for the cupcakes, Dean took them out and set them aside to cool. He would fill and frost those once he was finished with the bagel dough. 

Somehow hours passed without Dean realizing, getting lost in the monotony that was making the baked goods. His stomach growled making Dean remember he hadn’t eaten since the toast this morning. He was shocked to find that it was 6pm. 

Dean ran upstairs and made himself a quick dinner before going back down to the bakery to prepare more items for the morning. The next time he looked at the clock it was midnight. 

Even though he didn’t need to get up at three with all the work he had done tonight, Dean still set his alarm for the same time, and four hours later he was back down in the bakery, losing himself in mixing and icing.


	12. Chapter Twelve

It had been a week since everything had gone down with Cas. Logically Dean knew he could slow down on baking, but every time he tried, thoughts of Cas came to mind, and it was just too much for Dean to handle.

They had an overstock of product, but Sam had solved that by marking everything buy one get one free, and not commenting on the waste. For the most part Dean had been trying to focus on the orders they had so that he didn’t continue to overbake. He didn’t like having to dump excess products if he could help it.

Dean was trying not to look at the clock. He knew that Anna was coming in to drop off the final payment for her wedding cake and he was hoping that he was going to be super busy, whenever that was. As long as Sam was up front, Dean should be fine no matter what he was doing.

* * *

 

* * *

 

He heard a small cough and looked up to see his newest employee Hannah. “Um... there is a lady here for you, Dean? She said she owes you money. I mean, the bakery money.”

Dean let out a sigh, that was probably Anna. “Sam can take care of it,” he told her with a small smile.

“Um... Sam went to lunch? I tried to tell her I could just take it, but she insisted on giving it to you.” Hannah said wringing her hands.

“Oh. Uh, okay. Could you have her just take a seat in my office? Let her know I’ll be there in just a second.” Dean said, watching as Hannah nodded and went back up front. Okay, Anna definitely knew about him and Cas then. She was probably here to kick his ass, or tell him she didn’t need the cake anymore. He deserved this.

He walked over to his closed office door and took a deep breath, letting it out as he opened the door.

Anna was sitting at his desk, tapping her nails on the surface. Dean took another deep breath, walking in all the way and shutting the door behind him. Okay, time to face the music.

“Anna, hi,” Dean said, sitting down from across from her.

“Cut the crap, Dean,” she said crossing her arms. “I think you know why I’m here and it’s not just because I need to pay the rest of the cake off.”

Dean looked down, biting his lip. “Anna, I.... I’m sorry. I mean, that’s not an excuse. What I did wasn’t right. Especially given I knew... I mean obviously I knew.”

“You’re fucking right what you did was wrong! God. You’re lucky that finding another baker this close to the wedding is basically impossible.” She said with a glare. “I would have tried, but Cas insisted I not do that to you. God only knows why.”

Dean thought before that his heart was broken but at the moment it felt like his heart had shattered all over again. They were still getting married. “I understand if you want to switch bakers, I can suggest some other bakeries --”

“Did you listen to a word I just said?” Anna said cutting him off. “I’m not switching. Cas would probably kill me if I did.” She sighed and shook her head. “I’m pissed but whatever happened between you and my brother is between you two.”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked.

“I promised Cas I wouldn’t get involved in this. I’m pissed at you for hurting my baby brother, but I will do my best to keep my promise to him.” She stated, reaching down to grab her purse.

“Cas is your brother!?” Dean practically shouted, standing up. Oh fuck.

He had made such a huge mistake.

“Yes he’s my brother. What else would he be?” She asked.

“Uhh your fiancé?” He asked, sitting back down. What the hell was going on?

Anna let out a snort. “Jesus, fuck no. My fiancée is a woman.”

“But...he came with you to your cake tasting...” Dean said, trailing off with a frown.

“Yes, but only because Toni was busy wrapping up everything with her life and business in London.” Anna stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I... I made a huge mistake.” Dean muttered. “I thought.... I mean...” He shook his head unsure of what to say.

“I think what you mean is that you assumed he was my fiancé, and because you two are apparently both useless and never actually talked about anything, _you_ assumed he was cheating and _he_ assumed the two of you were dating.” Anna said standing up. “Look, you can fix this, I’m sure. But if you hurt him again, I will make you regret it.” Anna added, placing the check for the rest of the cake on his desk. “I look forward to seeing the cake in two weeks. Bye, Dean,” she said with a small wave.

Right before she left his office, she paused and wrote down Cas’ address for Dean. “Just in case.” She added before leaving him alone in his office. Dean sat back and let out a sigh. He made such a huge mistake.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he’s been sitting in his office, his head in his hands when Sam bursts in.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I didn’t think Anna would come while I was out at lunch with Jess. I thought I had another hour or two,” he said, slightly out of breath.

Dean shook his head, sitting up. “It’s fine, man. It wasn’t... Cas is Anna’s brother.”

Sam made a face and sat down. “She’s marrying her brother?!”

“Really, Sam? That’s where your mind took you? Not that I made a horrible mistake assuming that Cas was marrying Anna, but that she is somehow legally marrying her brother?” Dean shook his head. “You’re a dumbass.”

“Shut up,” Sam muttered, blushing. “So you’re going to go over there now, right? Make things right?”

“I don’t know if you noticed, Sam, but we’re kind of in the middle of our workday.”

Sam shook his head with a small smile. “Dean, we have more than enough stuff to last us through probably the next three days. Go.”

Dean blushed. “Okay, fair point,” he said, standing up. “Okay. I’m gonna go make things right.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Dean did his best to not break any speed limit laws on his way to Cas’ condo. Only when his GPS told him he was close did he realize he had no idea if Cas would even be home. He could be at work. He had no idea of Cas’ work schedule.

Turning down the  street the GPS took him to, Dean could see Cas’ car in the driveway. He was home. Dean could do this. He could fix all of this.

Dean pulled up to the curb in front of Cas’ condo and turned off the Impala. He had no idea what he was even going to say. It didn’t matter, he would make it up as he went. Cas had to know.

Dean got out of the car and ran up to the front door, knocking loudly. After a moment passed with no answer, Dean knocked again. “Cas! I know you’re home!” Dean called out. “I need to talk to you!” He added when still no one answered the door.

Just when he was about to knock for a third time, the door opened. “Go away, Dean.” Cas told him. Cas looked terrible, like he hadn’t slept or showered. Dean looked down, realizing it was his fault Cas looked like that.

“Cas, I’m sorry. I... I assumed things I shouldn’t have.”

“Dean,” Cas said with a sigh, crossing his arms.

“I didn’t -” Dean started to say.

“I don’t want to see you, Dean,” Cas said, cutting Dean off. “I _never_ want to see you again.”

“C-Cas, please,” Dean begged.

“Go away. Just...” Cas said, shaking his head. “Please, just leave.” He added and shut the door.

Dean leaned his head against the door, closing his eyes as he felt the tears fall. “I love you,” he whispered to the closed door, knowing there was no chance Cas would hear him. He had fucked everything up and there was no way to come back from this.

 

*****************************************

 

Cas leaned against the door, not moving until he heard the roar of the Impala’s engine. Sighing, Cas pushed off from the door and went to the couch. He couldn’t believe Anna had given Dean his address.

Shaking his head, Cas picked up the bottle of whiskey that was next to the couch and took a long sip, pulling out his phone.

 **Cas** : I hate you.

 **Anna** : Rude.

 **Anna** : Did you even give him a chance to speak?

 **Cas** : No.

 **Anna** : Cas.

 **Cas** : Anna.

 **Anna** : You’re impossible, you know that?

 **Cas** : He said he regretted everything, Anna. I love him and I am nothing but a fucking mistake to him.

 **Anna** : You should have talked to him. But I will respect your choice.

 **Cas** : Oh now you respect it?

 **Anna** : I always did, Cas.

 **Cas** : You gave him my address.

 **Anna** : I’m sorry.

 **Cas** : Just... don’t bring this up again. I need to move past this.

 **Anna** : Okay.

 **Anna** : I love you.

 **Cas** : I love you too, Anna.

Cas put his phone down and took another sip of the whiskey. It was hard to really be mad at Anna. She had only been doing what she thought was best.

Cas should have known she was going to do that, after all she had been looking out for him their entire lives.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of his bakery and turned off his car. He should have known that Cas wouldn’t forgive him. He was an idiot.  As much as Dean wanted to just go upstairs and drink, he knew he couldn’t.

With a sigh, Dean got out of the car and went in through the front door of the bakery.

“Dean? You’re back already?” Sam asked, coming over to him. “I figured you two would be making up for awhile.”

“No,” Dean muttered going into the back.

“What do you mean no?” Sam asked following Dean.

“I mean he didn’t want to see me. He doesn’t want to talk to me, Sam. I screwed up, I lost him forever. It’s time to just move on.” Dean said as he washed his hands. He had orders to get to.

“What? Why?”

“Sam. I’m not in the mood to talk about this. I just want to move on from all of this,” Dean said grabbing an apron from the rack next to the sink.

“But you love him,” Sam said sadly.

“Sam. Please. Just drop it. I am going to make Anna’s wedding cake and then that’s it. I’ll never see Cas again and I am going to move on and get past this. I fucked up, I have to accept that and so do you.” Dean said crossing his arms glaring up at Sam.

“But...” Sam started to say, stopping when Dean glared even harder. “Okay, Dean.” He said with a shrug, going back up front.

It’s not like Dean wanted to give up and accept that Cas no longer wanted him, but holding on and pinning wouldn’t do him any good. It would only hurt him more in the long run.

With a sigh, Dean started mixing up the batter for a strawberry cheesecake. Once everything was ready to go, Dean popped it in the oven and went up front to grab something to eat.

“I don’t know, Jess. It’s like he’s completely given up. I tried to,” Sam was saying into his cell phone when Dean walked up. “Yeah, I mean I get it I guess. He’s been off since then? Wow. Yeah, I bet he is.” Sam said turning around, noticing Dean standing there. “Oh, Jess. I gotta go. Yeah, he was behind me. Yup. Okay, love you too.” Sam said putting the phone down.

“Didn’t realize I paid you to be on your phone, Sam,” Dean muttered going around his brother to grab a bagel.

“Sorry,” Sam said with shrug, not looking at all sorry. “I’m worried about you. And Jess is worried about Cas. She said in all the time she’s worked with him he’s never missed a single day and now he’s missed several days. It’s not like him.”

“It’s not like I didn’t try, Sam. He doesn’t want me in his life.” Dean said, waiting for the toaster to pop up with his food.

“Yeah, but he’s probably just hurting, Dean. You could try again. Maybe give him some time,” Sam said.

“No, Sam. I’m letting this go. You need to let it go.” Dean said with a nod, going back into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“Sam, get in here!” Dean called out as he finished up the roses on Anna’s cake. It was hard to believe that the wedding was already here. Sam was going to deliver the cake.“Sam!” Dean called again when he hadn’t appeared. After another ten minutes when Sam still hadn’t come in, Dean sighed and wiped off his hands to go out front and get his brother..Who wasn’t even out front. 

“Hannah, where did Sam go?” Dean asked. Hannah turned back and shrugged.

“I think he went to lunch with Jess? I’m not sure. Sorry,” she said with a small smile.

“It’s okay. Thanks,” he said with a small wave going back into the back. Dean pulled out his cell phone. Of course Sam didn’t answer when he called. “You little shit, I know you did this on purpose,” Dean said hanging up. 

Now Dean had to go deliver the cake for Anna’s wedding. This was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want to see Cas when he knew Cas didn’t want to see him. But now he had no choice, it seemed. 

Dean went back over to the cake and finished up the tiers. He would assemble it at the venue. With nothing else left to do on the cake, Dean took a step back to look at it. It was done..

For a brief moment, Dean wondered if he should change into something nicer, but quickly decided that was stupid. He wasn’t going to see Cas if he could help it. He would deliver the cake, set it up, and get out of there as fast as possible. 

There was nothing else Dean could do to put off going to deliver the cake, so he went out back to grab the delivery van. Once everything was loaded, Dean went back to the front of the store.

“Hannah, I’m going to go deliver the cake for the wedding today. I won’t be long,” he said with a wave, heading back to the van and driving to the venue. 

Once he arrived he pulled out cart and the cake, placing each tier by itself before wheeling it into the room the reception where would be held. He stopped short of the door. 

Cas was standing in the room. He was going to kill his brother. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean continued to push the cake into the reception venue. He could do this, he would just ignore Cas, and how great he looked in his suit. Cas wanted nothing to do with him. 

Except, Cas was standing right in front of the table for the cake. Of course he was, because Dean’s life could never just be simple.

“Excuse me,” Dean muttered. 

Cas jumped slightly and spun around. “Dean.” He said, looking down and realizing why Dean was standing there. “Oh. Sorry,” he added, moving out of the way. 

Dean smiled at him tightly and started assembling the cake in the awkward silence. 

“It looks beautiful,” Cas said once the cake was all set up. Dean looked up, surprised that Cas was even speaking to him.

“Thanks,” Dean said softly. With the cake set up, he knew he should leave but Cas was still there, staring at him and it was hard to look away. 

“Cas,” Dean found himself saying, “I thought you were Anna’s fiance. I didn’t know you were her brother until she came and yelled at me. That’s why I said it was a mistake.”

Cas frowned, his brow crinkling. “Why would you possibly think that?”

Dean shrugged. “You came with her to the cake tasting, I just assumed.”

Cas let out a small laugh. “And I just assumed we were dating. Guess that makes us both asses, huh?” 

Dean smiled, and shrugged again. “Yeah, guess so.” With one last check of the cake, Dean stepped back nodding. “Well... thanks for letting me explain.” Dean said, turning to walk away. “Bye, Cas.” He added heading out the door. He felt better knowing that Cas knew what happened, but he wasn’t going to try to be with him again. Cas deserved better. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Cas couldn’t believe the whole thing had just been a misunderstanding.  _ They _ hadn’t been the mistake. The mistake had been the cheating. Or what Dean assumed was cheating. That’s probably why Anna had sent Dean to his house--to apologize. And Cas hadn’t let him.

Cas knew he had a choice to make. He could stand here and let Dean walk out of his life, likely forever, or he could go after him and fix this. Fix them. 

It wasn’t a hard choice.

Cas ran out the door, seeing Dean standing by a white van in the parking lot, packing up his stuff. 

“Dean, wait!” He called once he had the front doors opened. Dean looked up at his name and stopped what he was doing, waiting for Cas to run over to him. 

“Cas?” Dean asked after Cas had been standing there for a moment without saying anything. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas blurted out. “I shouldn’t have just assumed that we were together. I should have talked to you about what I wanted with our relationship. Things seemed to be going so well that I just figured we were on the same page and I shouldn’t have.” 

“I shouldn’t have assumed either, Cas,” Dean said with a small shrug.

“Dean, I -” he started to say before being interrupted by Anna. 

“Cas! There you are! You have to get in here, the wedding starts soon!” She called from the door. Cas sighed. Something always seemed to ruin any moments he had with Dean. 

“I have to go.. But can I see you after the wedding is done? There are some more things I would like to clear up,” Cas said with a small, hopeful smile.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, you know where I’m at.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” 

“Okay,” Dean said with a wave. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Dean wondered if Cas was going to text him when he was on his way. It didn’t occur to him until then, but he didn’t actually know what time ‘later’ was when it came to a wedding. Just when Dean was about to text Cas to ask him what time he would be over, there was a knock at his door.

Dean pulled the door open to reveal a slightly more disheveled Cas. “Hey,” Dean said stepping aside to let Cas in. 

“Dean, I’m... I’m sorry for everything,” Cas said sitting down on Dean’s couch. “I should have let you explain when you came to my house. I wish...” Cas shook his head.

“Cas, stop,” Dean said sitting down next to him. “It’s okay. We both made mistakes. It happens.” 

“Hearing you tell me what we did was a mistake and that you regretted it... Dean, it hurt me so bad. I..” Cas looked down with a sigh. “I love you, Dean. I have fallen so hopelessly in love with you, and I hope...I am hopeful you feel the same and that I am not making a fool of myself.”

Dean let out a sigh, unable to stop himself from smiling. Cas loved him. He never thought he would hear Cas say that. 

“Cas...” Dean said with a sigh, leaning forward. “I love you too,” Dean said, cupping Cas’ cheek in his hand before leaning forward and capturing Cas’ lips in a tender kiss. 

Cas let out a small gasp, pulling Dean in closer. After a moment, Cas pulled back. “What does this mean?”

“I want you to be mine, if that’s what you still want,” Dean smiled. 

“Yes, Dean, that’s what I want. More than anything,” Cas smiled back, leaning forward kissing Dean deeply. Dean groaned, deepening the kiss. “Dean, I would really like it if you took me to bed now.”

Dean got up and took Cas’ hand leading him to the bedroom. Dean pushed Cas down gently on the bed. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Cas,” Dean promised as he took off his shirt and pants. 

Dean got on the bed, straddling Cas’ waist, leaning down to kiss him hard. Cas let out a small whine, his hips thrusting upwards. “Dean, please,” he begged. Dean smiled and started to pull off Cas’ suit.

“Patience, babe. We’ll get there,” Dean said, leaning down to kiss at Cas’ neck. Cas let out a moan, tilting his head to the side to give Dean better access. Dean bit and sucked, pulling back pleased to see a red welt already forming. He wanted everyone to see that mark and know Cas was finally his.

“Dean, I need you,” Cas pleaded, thrusting up again. “You can take your time later,” he added with a whine. 

Dean smiled, leaning back up to kiss Cas again. He was right, he would have all the time he wanted later. There was a later. This wasn’t for just now, or just this one time. Cas  _ loved  _ him. Cas wanted to be with him. He got to have this again, he got to have Cas. 

“What do you want, baby?” Dean asked, sitting back to look at Cas. 

“Need you inside me, Dean. Please,” Cas said with a small groan when Dean started to roll his hips. “Dean, please,” Cas moaned. 

“Okay, baby,” Dean muttered, leaning over to grab the lube and a condom. Dean slicked up his fingers, placing the lube off to the side. “Ready?” He asked waiting until Cas nodded before reaching down to slowly push in one finger. Cas moaned softly, his eyes falling shut. Dean leaned down and kissed him deeply. “No, open your eyes, I want you to look at me.” 

Cas’ eyes fluttered back open and he smiled. “Dean, more. Please,” he begged. Dean smirked and pushed another finger inside of Cas, beginning to scissor them. Cas moaned, thrusting up. “Dean,” he whined. 

“Shhh, baby. Almost there,” Dean promised, pushing in a third finger and thrusting them in and out faster. Dean pressed against the little nub inside of Cas, smiling when Cas shouted. 

“Now, please, Dean, please. I need you. Please, please, please,” Cas chanted with a groan. 

“Okay, babe,” Dean said softly, pulling out his fingers and putting on the condom, slicking it up with lube. “Ready?” 

“Yes, Dean, please. Please fuck me,” Cas begged. Dean smiled, lifting up Cas’ legs and slowly pressing into him. “Dean,” Cas gasped as Dean bottomed out. “Dean, move, please,” Cas muttered. 

“Shh, give me a second,” Dean said with a gasp. He knew if he moved right now it would be all over and he didn’t want it to be over yet. Dean took a deep breath and then started to move inside of Cas. “Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned, increasing his thrusts. 

“Dean, fuck!” Cas shouted as Dean hit his prostate. “Feels so good,” he gasped, reaching up to pull Dean down so that he could kiss him. “Love you,” he muttered.

“Love you too,” Dean said, letting out a moan. “Love you so much, Cas.” 

“Faster, Dean. Go faster,” Cas groaned. Dean nodded and picked up his pace, thrusting into Cas faster and harder. He was already close. “Dean, touch me, please, fuck!” 

“I’m close, Cas,” Dean moaned, reaching down to wrap his hand around Cas’ hard cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. 

“Me too, Dean, me too,” Cas moaned. Dean sped up strokes on Cas’ cock, letting out a loud moan as he felt Cas’ tighten around him. “Dean!” Cas cried as he came, thick white spurts landing on his stomach.

“Fuck! Cas!” Dean shouted as he thrust into Cas one final time as he came hard inside of him. Dean panted, laying down on top of Cas. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him in closer as they lay together and waited for their heartbeats to slow. 

Eventually Dean pulled out of Cas, throwing away the condom. He got up and grabbed a wet washcloth from the bathroom, wiping both himself and Cas down before throwing the washcloth into his hamper and laying down next to Cas. 

Cas cuddled into Dean’s waiting arms with a content sigh. “Love you,” he murmured, shutting his eyes. 

“Love you too,” Dean replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Cas’ head before he also fell asleep.

Dean woke up as the sunlight streamed into his room. He smiled as he felt Cas snuggled up against him. Dean kissed Cas’ head as he opened his eyes.

“Morning Dean,” Cas muttered, looking up at him.

“Morning Cas,” Dean replied, leaning down to kiss Cas on the lips. “Breakfast?” Dean asked grinning.

“I hope you don’t want me to cook it,” Cas grinned. 

“We can cook it together. Wouldn’t want you to burn down my apartment and also my place of business,” Dean joked. 

Cas rolled his eyes with another grin. “Rude,” Cas muttered. 

Dean laughed, getting up and pulling on some boxers. “Come on, breakfast time,” Dean said, pulling Cas up out of his bed. “Here you go,” he said handing Cas his boxers. Once they were both semi dressed Dean led Cas out to the kitchen. 

“So what are we making?” Cas asked leaning up against the counter. 

“How about pancakes and bacon?” He asked, going into his fridge to grab the bacon. 

“Sounds good, but don’t expect me to be much help,” Cas laughed. 

“I’ll teach you,” Dean promised, grabbing out the stuff to make pancakes. Dean grabbed out a bowl to mix everything up. “Okay so first we’ll just mix everything up and cook it up,” Dean said cracking a couple of eggs in the bowl before mixing in the other ingredients. 

“What do you want me to do?” Cas asked, coming to stand by Dean’s side. 

“Grab out a pan and some butter so we can start making the pancakes,” Dean said pointing to the cupboard with his pans. Cas went over and grabbed out a pan and held it up for Dean’s approval. “Yeah that’s a good size. Can you grab out a medium one too, for the bacon?” Cas grabbed out another pan and walked back over to Dean. 

“So just turn it on?” Cas asked looking back at Dean. 

“Yeah,” Dean said walking over to the stove with the pancake batter. He turned the stovetop on and dropped a pat of butter in. “Once it’s melted we can start the pancakes. I’ll be right here, cooking the bacon.” 

Cas nodded and watched the butter melt. Once it melted he grabbed the batter and poured some in to cook. Dean placed some strips of bacon in his pan, also watching the pancake in Cas’ pan. 

“Okay, grab that spatula and go ahead and flip the pancake,” Dean said. 

Cas gently flipped the pancake, grinning proudly over at Dean when he did it perfectly. 

“See you can cook!” Dean said fondly, bumping him with his hip. 

Soon they had finished cooking both the pancakes and bacon and were sitting down to eat the breakfast they had made. Dean smiled at Cas, aware of how much different this was than the last time Cas was here. They were happy and together now. 

They had their whole lives to look forward to. They could do whatever they wanted. Dean had everything he had dreamed about wanting as a kid. A loving partner, a successful business, his brother was in love and happy. One day maybe he and Cas would get married. They could adopt some kids, and those kids could grow up to become doctors just like Cas. Or bakers like Dean. They would be happy too. 

“What are you looking at?” Cas asked, looking at Dean. 

“Nothing, I just love you,” Dean replied with a smile. 

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas replied, leaning over to kiss Dean. 


End file.
